Shizuru and Sakura's Near Tragic Day
by smileyjill2002
Summary: A madman has Shizuru and her baby held at gunpoint and is planning to drop them from the rooftop of the JuniorHigh building. How will the two ladies get out of this situation?


The memorial at the school was such a somber event. The faculty who worked for Mr. Takunaka, most of whom were members of his student body at one point in their lives, plus all those who were currently his students, all attended to pay their last respects to him. The man conducting the eulogy was none other than Mr. Yusuke Urameshi. Former student and now PE coach, he was one of the students whom Takunaka favored the most, almost the way a father would favor his son. As he was speaking, his wife and three of his best friends listened attentively. Standing next to the casket of Takunaka, next to the stage, Kurama was present with his wife, Shizuru and his two children. Sakura was asleep in her mother's arms; Saito sat on the shoulders of his uncle, Kazuma. Standing beside Kazuma was his new fiancée, Yukina. To the side of Shiz, were Keiko and her daughter and mother-in-law.

"Oh nice one, Sakura. Honey," Shiz whispered to her husband, "I have to take her to the restroom. She just took a big dump. Keiko would you like to help me?"

"I had better, have to get used to changing diapers again. Should Atsuko come too?"

"No, besides I will help you out when we get there."

"What do you mean, help me out with what?"

"Just come."

The women excused themselves from the crowd and headed towards the restroom. As they were walking in, Keiko started feeling sick. "Shizuru how did you know?" Shizuru held one of the stall doors open for Keiko, as the poor girl started heaving her guts out into the toilet bowl. After a few minutes, she was finished throwing up, she stood back up and flushed the bowl. "I am still amazed by your foresight. Thank you. I much prefer making it to a bathroom than making a mess in the hallway."

"Now I helped you, your turn to help me. Do you want to do the honors?" Shizuru asked, handing the baby to Keiko.

"Sure, this will be fun. Hey pretty girl, did you make a stink, huh? Yeah you did." Shizuru reached into her diaper bag and placed a blanket on the sink countertop. Keiko unsnapped Sakura's bunting, exposing her soiled diaper. The mother-to-be unfastened the diaper. "This is like unwrapping a Christmas gift."

"Yeah right," Shizuru chuckled, "except this gift you won't like and can't return. You have a queasy stomach right now. Do you think you are able to handle a disgusting sight?"

"Naw I am fine. Compared to seeing my own puke, this is nothing. Eww, never mind, you take over. Not that it looks bad, it smells awful. What are you feeding this kid?"

"Keiko, you are going to have to get used to that smell," Shizuru commented, as she removed the dirty diaper. As soon as she replaced a clean diaper underneath, Sakura started urinating.

"Shiz, she sprung a leak."

"Sakura aren't you done yet. That's okay, these diapers are super absorbent. She can pee all she wants." Her mother fastened the diaper around the undercarriage. "There we are finished," Shizuru announced, snapping the bunting together. "So how is yours coming along?"

"Oh pretty well, I love being pregnant again," Keiko chimed.

"Is she healthy, can't wait to see what she looks like?"

"Oh, I guess your husband or mine didn't tell you. We found out what the baby is."

"It's a he? You and Yusuke are having a son?"

"Kurama did some blood work on the baby and found out. Last time we were going to leave it a surprise. This time I was dying to know. Yes, Megumi is going to have a little brother. We haven't told her yet."

"Have you named him yet?"

"Of course, Yoshi. That was Takunaka's first name. We thought it would honor him to name the baby after him."

As the girls walked out of the restroom, they saw a man leaning against the wall opposite them, grieving. "Sir," asked Keiko, "are you all right?"

He looked at them. It seemed odd there were no tears in his eyes. "Which one of you is the doctor's wife, the one who killed my uncle?"

"Who's your uncle?" asked Shizuru.

"Mr. Takunaka, of course, who did you think? Your husband killed him!"

"No that's not what happened, he died of a heart attack."

"Don't lie and protect that good-for-nothing doctor. He did it, he murdered Takunaka, why?" The man flew into a rage, smashing against the restroom door. "How dare you stick up for that killer! For what he as done to my poor uncle, he will pay. Since you love him so much, you will die for him." The man pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Shizuru and Sakura.

"Will you take the baby and warn everyone?"

"No, that little brat stays with you, unless all three of you want to die. That will make the doctor's pain even harder. I want him to suffer grief has his precious family is taken away."

"Shizuru? Why are you going with him? Why don't you fight like you normally do?"

"Keiko, listen, if I was by myself I would kick the gun out of his hands. But I can't this time. Sakura's life is in danger too, I must think of her as well."

"Please don't hurt her, sir. Can I at least tell everyone?"

"Yeah you tell them to come outside and watch these two commit suicide," spouted off the mad man.

"Suicide? Why suicide? She would never do that. Shizuru's not that kind of woman."

"She will be once her precious baby is killed in her arms and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Now if you don't bring me an audience soon, I will just kill these two right here in the hallway," the man threatened, as he placed the barrel of the handgun directly on Shizuru's neck.

Keiko ran into the gym, shouting. "Yusuke, Kurama, help! Some nephew of Takunaka has kidnapped Shizuru. He's got her, he's going to kill her."

"Where's Sakura?" Kurama asked, worriedly.

"He said if I tried to save her, he was going to shoot all three of us. He said to come outside."

The crowd, led by Yusuke, tore out of the building. "I didn't know Takunaka had a nephew." Kurama replied.

"That's what makes me scared, he doesn't even have siblings. He was an only child."

The group ran out and looked up at the rooftop. "Look, there he is," pointed Keiko.

"Sir, what is going on? What do you think you are doing?" shouted Yusuke.

"Nothing, just taking out some trash who side with my uncle's killer.

Which one of you is Minamino? Let me talk to him."

"I am he, what have you done with my wife and daughter?"

"Oh they are still alive, you want to say hi?" The man shoved Shizuru and the baby towards the edge of the roof. "You see, they are alive for now. Since you are the one who killed my dear uncle, it is only right that you see what happens to your loved ones."

"But I didn't kill him, he died of illness."

"Liar, I don't believe you. I know the whole story. First your friend hates the principal, then he asks you to come to the office and diagnose him with an illness, and then you give him a shot of euthanasia solution to make him die."

"Dr. Minamino didn't do that," Yusuke refuted, "What killed your uncle was a heart attack. Dr. Minamino ran to his office the second he heard Takunaka had taken ill. He came in, found him unconscious, determined it to be a heart problem, tried to help him come back. Gave him drugs to recover his heart. The drugs weren't working. The doctor called in for back up, the EMTs came and they tried to revive him. Dr. Minamino did everything he could to bring Takunaka back. But the efforts didn't stop him from dying. Now will you please let that woman and her baby go? They had not done anything to warrant you doing this."

"Yeah I'll let her go... she is going to jump off the building." Shizuru wanted to struggle, but with Sakura with her, she feared for her safety. "How is it going to feel, Minamino, when she dies? Will you hate me, for making you see the consequences of taking my uncle's life, or will you watch helplessly as your perfect family meets their demise?"

Kurama could no longer stand by, watching his family's life put in danger by the man. In a flash, Kurama zipped towards the back of the building, and jumped up to the roof. Quickly he wedged himself between his family and the man. He wrestled the gun out of the captor's hand and threw it to the ground. He grabbed Shizuru, jumping to a nearby tree, with her in his arms. In the commotion of jumping her to safety, the couple watched Sakura fall out of her arms. "Sakura, no. Please we must go get her," cried Shizuru.

He set her on a sturdy branch, and dove to the ground after the child. The velocity at which she was falling seemed too fast for him to reach.

Suddenly, he felt a familiar presence dashing towards him at a mile a second. Out of nowhere a black streak zipped across the ground like lightning, snatching the baby in its passing, just as her body was about to hit the pavement. Quickly Kurama sprang back into the tree, and grasped hold of his wife, holding her as tight as he could. The figure of a man dressed in black stepped out of the black streak. The man in black gazed up at the couple in the tree, holding Sakura, screaming in his arms. His crimson eyes met with the eyes of the redhead. All Kurama could do was stare at him, with a look of thank-you in his eyes.

"Where is Sakura? Is she dead?" Shizuru started to weep.

"No, she is fine. Hiei has her. She is in his arms," Sakura's father sighed in relieve, happy to see both of his girls alive and safe.

Shizuru glanced at her baby, with tears in her eyes. "I am glad she is alive. I hope she won't be traumatized. Kurama, we almost lost her. If she died, I don't know what I...I can't think what it would be like." Her voice fell to silence, as she collapsed to the branch she was standing on. He knelt with her, holding her tight so she wouldn't fall. As he held his wife, he felt her heart breaking, pouring out her eyes, and drenching his shirt.

Later on Yusuke learned the man was an escaped felon who had a few week left to live before his execution. His name was Tenchi Kudo. Fifteen years ago he was convicted of a serial murder where he killed women and their children, earning him the nickname the Widower. In court, he was found guilty and was given the death penalty. Two days after the incident at Saranaski Junior High, he was returned to jail, where he hanged himself in his own cell.


End file.
